


Falling（Modern AU）Special ver.

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 兄弟间越陷越深的爱情。





	Falling（Modern AU）Special ver.

#本章接在第二章后第三章前

卧室里在兄弟俩抱在一起后开始急速升温。Theseus贪婪地啃咬着Newt温暖湿润的双唇，他等着一天等得太久了，他要把之前二十几年的全部补回来。  
“Theseus，你…”Newt有点跟不上哥哥的进度，在接吻的空隙抱怨，“慢…慢点……”  
似乎是哥哥的吻技太好了，吻得他有点喘不上气，刚一开口Theseus的舌头就伸了进来，撬开了他的牙关，和他的舌头纠缠不清。Newt吓得缩了回去，却被哥哥的拉着带到了自己嘴里。  
“唔…嗯……”开始有呻吟慢慢从Newt嘴中漫出，这更加刺激了对面的那个人。  
Theseus手也没闲着，开始解弟弟身上的这件白色衬衫，却没想到纽扣多到让他发狂，于是双手用力一扯，缝制不牢的几颗纽扣应声弹落在木质地板上。还没等Newt惋惜衬衫坏了自己就被Theseus牢牢压制在床上。Theseus扯开衬衫，弟弟白皙的胸膛就出现在眼前，胸口因为紧张起伏很快，由于突然的裸露，Newt身上的颜色和脸庞一样开始微微泛红，看起来可爱又性感。  
“哥哥…呃……你……”Theseus的吻如风暴般猛烈，一路从他瘦弱的脖颈吻到胸前，甚至使坏在脖子靠近锁骨上方用力吸了一口后叼起一小块嫩肉不放，再松口就留下了一个暧昧的吻痕。  
“嘘！”Theseus抬头看了眼Newt，露出了个他从未见过的笑容。他看见起来就像是个Bad Boy，只属于Newt的Bad Boy。  
接下来发生的一幕几乎让他尖叫，Theseus一口咬上了他胸口的乳粒，Newt不得不用手捂住嘴，生怕自己的叫声引来父母。哥哥用自己的舌头不停逗弄着他淡粉色的樱桃，时而按压时而轻咬，搞得Newt下身也跟着起了反应，这让他的脸更红了，实在是太羞耻了！  
好不容易捱过胸部攻击可以喘口气，Theseus突然向下，解开了Newt的裤子皮带，往后一扔，直接拉开了前襟的拉链，弟弟的欲望迫不及待地跳了出来。  
“Wooow……”他忍不住赞叹道，Newt成年后他就再没和他一起洗过澡，没想到Scamander家的基因不错，弟弟的阴茎也有一个可观的尺寸。大家伙已经把浅灰色的内裤顶得变形了。  
Theseus低下头轻轻隔着内裤舔了几下弟弟的欲望。“Theseus！不！那里………啊！不…不行……”Newt的大腿经不住微微颤抖了起来，实在是太…舒服了！Theseus很满意弟弟的表现，便努力舔舐，湿了的内裤变软变透明，渐渐把Newt欲望的轮廓形状勾勒出来。然后趁弟弟还没反应过来，把内裤连同长裤一起下拉至脚踝处，让他的身体在自己面前一览无遗。  
Newt的第一反应是遮住自己的下身，但当他看到Theseus也脱掉自己的裤子后觉得遮眼睛更好，哥哥的身材真的是太好了！做了快20年的特警，必不可缺的就是每天高强度的训练，这让他拥有一身的肌肉，简直是战神下凡。那里，也特别大。  
“Newt。”Theseus拉开弟弟两只企图遮住欲望和眼睛手，“看看我。”他顺手把弟弟整个捞起来。  
“嗯？什么？”Newt有点不明所以，是已经结束了吗？不是才刚开始吗？  
Theseus托住他的双臀让他坐在大腿上，两人的欲望不可避免地碰撞在了一起。  
“你…摸一下它。”他拉着弟弟的手覆在自己的阴茎上。  
“呃…Theseus…”Newt摸着哥哥又硬又烫的欲望，慌了神。  
“你一定曾经在梦里宵想过它吧。”Theseus咬着他的耳朵悄悄说，“甚至想着它自慰，不是吗？嗯？”  
Newt低下头，他无法否认哥哥说的话，这是事实，他内心的最后一丁点羞耻感也被他揪了出来。他握住Theseus欲望的柱体开始上下滑动，大拇指不时划过顶端，他知道男人的敏感带在哪里，着重撸着阴茎前部褶皱处。  
Theseus不禁闭上眼扬起了头，下巴处露出了好看的线条，低沉的呻吟声也随之溢出。  
紧接着他也伸手握住了弟弟的欲望，连着自己的和Newt的手一起动，两个人都得到了极大的满足。而弟弟手上的动作突然加快了，Theseus猜他马上就要高潮，突然松开了手。  
“Theseus，你……”  
他把Newt翻了个身，让他背对自己后揉捏起了他的双臀，那里又紧实又有弹性，惹得他忍不住拍了几下。  
“唔……”Newt忍得很辛苦，前面的欲望待解放，后面又被拍得“啪啪”作响，他好想对Theseus说快点操我吧！  
Theseus看出来弟弟把屁股撅得更高，离自己更近，无声地请求不言而喻。  
“Newt，我怕弄疼你，现在手边并没有润滑剂，所以…”Theseus扶着自己的欲望沿着对方的臀缝缓缓挤了进去，“夹紧我。”  
说完开始趴在弟弟的身上，一边深入浅出地摩擦着他的臀缝和大腿根，一边用手为他撸，有时阴茎会不小心顶到Newt的囊袋，惹得身下人一抖。  
Newt温暖的大腿根挤压着Theseus的欲望，虽然没有直接进入花蕊那么爽，但对于兄弟俩的第一次来说已经足够了。哥哥手上和身上的速度开始加快，Newt被撞得需要抓住床头的铁杆才能保证自己不飞出去，他睡了十几年的床也跟着发出“吱呀”声。  
随着Theseus的一声低吼，他尽数把自己的精液射在了Newt的小腹上。温热的液体让他的腹部一收缩，也跟着哥哥一起到达了高潮。  
Theseus就着趴着的姿势喘着粗气，Newt也不愿动弹了，到最后是谁先睡着的，谁为谁清理的，谁帮谁盖的被子的，两个人都不记得了。  
对Scamander兄弟来说，这是最美妙的一个平安夜。


End file.
